fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Once Upon a Dream (Alice, Kitten version)
What the female Rescue Rangers didn't realize was that Kitten was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her Mary Jane shoes. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. One of the mini hammers had just finished bathing itself when it heard the amazing singing. It wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Kitten, a friend to the Tulgey Wood creatures from Wonderland. She had came back to the forest. The mini hammer flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then more mini hammers came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. One of the mini hammers sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave the hammer a kiss on the head and let it fly off. After a while, the mini hammers began to wake up the other Tulgey Wood creatures. Two went to a hollowed log and woke up a four umbrella vultures, a mirror bird, cage bird and two small birds. Two others woke up a a glasses bird. The glasses bird saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up an accordion owl. The glasses bird then pushed the accordion owl out of his home and off the tree. The accordion owl opened his wings to land softly in Kitten's arms as she and the accordion owl sang together. Then, the broom-headed dog leapt down to her majestically and he, the accordion owl, and Kitten all sang together. Then all of the Tulgey Wood Creatures followed Kitten as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a male cat was strolling through the woods riding on a kitten. The cat has crimson fur, triangular ears, a tan muzzle, upper face, tip on his long tail, underbelly, and toes, black long whiskers, and a small light pink nose. There were light pink ear innards that matched his nose. And his eyes were the perfect color of green. He was dressed in a dirty light purple shirt, a yellow cape with a gold brooch, and a pair of purple pants. On his hands were a pair of white gloves and an old gray top hat on his head. His name was Gideon, the young prince, and he was now 11 years old of age. The kitten was a dark blue and white one. His name was Robespierre. He agreed to take care of Gideon and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Robespierre, Gideon heard Kitten's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Gideon could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Robespierre noticed Gideon stopping and stopped as well. "What is it, Gideon?" he asked. "Do you hear that, Robespierre? Beautiful!" said Gideon. "Eh, I don't hear anything. Let's just go." said Robespierre. Gideon only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Gideon stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Gideon. "Uh-uh! We're not going on some wild goose chase! Now come on!" said Robespierre. "Oh, come on!" said Gideon. "Not a chance!" said Robespierre. Then an idea popped in Gideon's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Robespierre with a sly smile. "Would you do it for a basket of fish?" asked Gideon with a sly look. Robespierre stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Gideon began to smile more. He knew that the kitten would do anything for a basket of fish. It worked everytime. "And a few...cat food?" asked Gideon with a sly look. Then Robespierre smiled with more interest. "Well, alright." said Robespierre, smiling. "Hup, boy!" said Gideon, as he and Robespierre raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Robespierre was huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. In a small clearing, Gideon stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. "Next time,... I should... slow down... a bit" said Robespierre, trying to catch his breath. "Shhh!" shushed Gideon, as he tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Robespierre started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Robespierre listened to where it was. "It's that way!" said Robespierre, as he ran off, carrying Danny on his back. "Good hearing, Robespierre!" said Gideon. As Robespierre ran into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Gideon crashed into the same big tree branch that Bagheera avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Gideon, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Robespierre heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the cat lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. "You alright, Gideon?" asked Robespierre. Then he removed the wet hat from Gideon's head as the cat glared at him. That was when Robespierre realized what he did and noticed his mistake. "Oops. I was supposed to warn you that a tree branch was there, wasn't I?" asked Robespierre sheepishly. Gideon just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Robespierre. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No cat food!" said Gideon. Back with Kitten, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. Two flamingoes were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by the forest animals, Kitten began to sing. Kitten: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someone To sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Several Tulgey Wood creatures followed Kitten as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Charming's castle and Kitten a.k.a. Princess Alice's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the daughter of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Kitten: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Kitten deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a child?" Then she walked away, leaving the Tulgey Wood creatures confused about what she meant. The accordion owl flew up in front of her. "Who?" he asked. Kitten replied to the accordion owl's question. "Why, Aunt Gadget, Aunt Tammy, and Aunt Foxglove. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw all of the Tulgey Wood creatures surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then the Tulgey Wood creatures became excited by what she said. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Kitten, telling her story. The Tulgey Wood creatures then became more excited as she told the story. One of the bluebirds chirped, and Kitten smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." The Tulgey Wood creatures got more excited. "And then..." said Kitten. The Tulgey Wood creatures got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Kitten sadly said, "...I wake up". Then all of the Tulgey Wood creatures sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Kitten. Then a pencil bird noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a hat, and a shirt, that belong to Prince Gideon, himself were hung on a tree to dry. The pencil bird grabbed an acorn and tossed it to the accordion owl. It bonked on his head, bounced off, and bonked on one drum frog and one cymbal frog. A pencil bird grabs another acorn and threw it at the cage bird's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to the accordion owl besides the cage bird because it walked over to them. The pencil bird motioned them to look to where it saw them. The accordion owl then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they flew off to it along with two mini hammers. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Gideon began to talk. "You know, Robespierre. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that beautiful squirrel Tammy, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for ten years ..." said Gideon. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw the Tulgey Wood creatures running off with the hat and shirt. "Gideon! Look!" said Robespierre and pointed to where they are. Gideon saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Gideon when he watched his clothes being taken. Then the accordion owl dressed in Gideon's hat and shirt approached Kitten, acting all royal and magnificent. While Kitten hummed tune, the accordion owl whistled to her. The blonde-haired human girl saw the accordion owl dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only an accordion owl in clothing, but it was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Kitten. Then she walked up to it and it held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Kitten: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Kitten and Robespierre approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Gideon was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful blonde-haired human girl that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and and Robespierre looked at each other and back at Kitten dancing and singing. Kitten: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Kitten danced, hummed, and turned around, Gideon tackled the disguised Tulgey Wood creatures quietly from behind and placed himself in its place instead. But Kitten still couldn't see him and sang once more. Kitten: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Gideon joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Kitten immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, but Gideon kept continuing. Gideon: Once upon a dream Kitten looked to see the Tulgey Wood creatures dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and the accordion owl hooted dreamily. Kitten turned around and saw Gideon, surprising her. "Oh!" said Kitten. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Gideon. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Gideon. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Kitten. "A stranger?" asked Gideon. "Mm-hmm." said Kitten. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Gideon. "We..we have?" asked Kitten. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Gideon with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Gideon: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Kitten couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the male crimson cat. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Charming's castle was on the horizon. Gideon placed his arm around Kitten as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the male cat spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Gideon. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Kitten. The Tulgey Wood creatures were eager to hear Kitten's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Kitten. And she ran off, leaving the Tulgey Wood creatures in shock that Kitten did not tell Gideon her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Gideon, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Kitten. "Never?" asked a confused Gideon. "Well, maybe someday." said Kitten. "When, tomorrow?" asked Gideon. "Oh no, this evening." said Kitten. "Where?" asked Gideon. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Kitten. So sadly, Gideon watched the blonde-haired girl as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Alice Liddell herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs